Yah Ta Ta, Yah Ta Ta
by helena henley
Summary: Menurut komik-komik shoujo itu, pulang sekolah bersama digambarkan sebagai momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu si gadis. Tapi mengapa pengalaman Shikamaru malah jadi begini?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini. Yah-Ta-Ta, Yah-Ta-Ta (Talk, Talk, Talk) by Judy Garland.

* * *

Yah Ta Ta, Yah Ta Ta

.

© helena henley

* * *

Shikamaru menghela napasnya untuk yang keempat kalinya dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit.

Pulang sekolah bersama adalah suatu ritual sakral yang seringkali dilihat Shikamaru dalam komik-komik shoujo. Tidak, Shikamaru bukan seorang penyuka komik shoujo. Hanya saja, ia tidak sengaja menemukan satu dus majalah komik shoujo di bawah tempat tidur kamar orang tuanya ketika sedang bersih-bersih. Sepertinya seseorang di rumah ini sedang berlangganan majalah komik shoujo, tapi siapa?

Shikamaru ingat bahwa ibunya pernah mendeklarasikan secara terang-terangan bahwa ia anti-komik shoujo dan kalau ia punya anak perempuan, ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya membaca komik shoujo. Sampai hari ini Shikamaru tidak tahu alasan di balik ketidaksukaan ibunya terhadap komik shoujo, yang berarti meninggalkan satu opsi terakhir.

Ayahnya.

Teori Shikamaru makin menguat ketika ayahnya memasuki kamar, wajahnya berubah horor mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah berjongkok di samping kardus, satu edisi majalah di tangan.

Menurut komik-komik shoujo itu, pulang sekolah bersama digambarkan sebagai momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu si gadis. Ia berharap perjalanan ke rumahnya akan lebih panjang, atau waktu berhenti saja, supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama si pujaan hati. Di panel-panelnya Shikamaru melihat rona merah yang meliputi wajah si gadis, bagaimana ia berharap sang pemuda akan bersikap romantis, memegang tangannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang ….

Kebalikan sekali dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Suasananya sudah cukup romantis, tepat seperti yang digambarkan dalam komik-komik. Dengan langit yang warnanya hampir berubah keunguan, dan mereka yang hanya berdua saja. Tapi—

—Shikamaru berharap ia cepat sampai rumah.

Pemuda itu bosan setengah mati sekarang.

Gadis yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya, Yamanaka Ino, atau pacarnya selama satu semester ini, bicara tanpa henti semenjak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Shikamaru pusing dibuatnya.

Ino terus berceloteh, meski Shikamaru tidak terlalu memperhatikannya lagi semenjak mereka seratus meter jauhnya dari gerbang sekolah. Ino tidak peduli, terus melanjutkan celotehannya meski Shikamaru tidak lagi mendengarkannya, dan diam saja ketika ditanyai pendapat.

"Jadi, tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan lupa bawa bekal—padahal sudah disiapkan—bahkan aku hampir lupa menyisir rambut, hahaha! Aku juga tidak sarapan, dan senang sekali ketika waktunya istirahat. Aku langsung lari ke kantin—yah, tidak sepenuhnya berlari, sih—dan meninggalkan Sakura dan juga Tenten, karena aku lapar sekali! Untunglah ketika sampai di sana, roti melon kesukaanku belum habis, kemudian aku beli. Yang bikin aku kesal, belum lagi sempat makan, ketika hampir sampai di kelas, Sasuke-kun mengambil—bukan, merampas—rotiku dan membawanya pergi! Aku m-a-r-a-h sekali padanya dan ugh, aku bersumpah tidak akan bicara lagi dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu sampai hari kelulusan, kalau perlu."

"Hmmm." Shikamaru menanggapinya malas.

"Tadi Kakashi-sensei membagikan hasil ulangan Kimia dan kau tahu tidak, Shikamaru? Aku dapat seratus! Ya ampun, nilai sempurna! S-e-r-a-t-u-s! Aku jarang-jarang dapat nilai sempurna, lho." kata Ino, kemudian ia memekik pelan. "Aku senang sekaliiiii! Tadi Kakashi-sensei juga bilang seperti ini, 'Kerja bagus, Ino. Pertahankan terus, ya.' Ya ampuuuun! Meskipun ketutupan masker, tapi aku bersumpah melihat matanya menyipit, yang artinya, dia tersenyum! Dia tersenyum padaku, Shikamaru! Bagaimana aku tidak senang, coba?"

Meski Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Ino terus melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu tidak, tadi Sakura cerita padaku. Katanya, ia sedang naksir seseorang! Wah, bisa kau bayangkan, tidak, Sakura yang juara umum dan kelihatan serius itu bisa naksir seseorang? Tapi, kenyataannya memang begitu! Seharusnya ini menjadi rahasia kami, namun aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Kau bisa jaga rahasia, kan, Shika? Yah, ini juga mungkin tidak penting bagimu, jadi aku percaya kau tidak akan membocorkannya. Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Iyaaaaaaa." Shikamaru menanggapinya datar.

"Sakura ternyata sedang naksir sama ..." Ino berhenti sebentar untuk menambahkan efek dramatis, kemudian ia membuat suara drum roll. "... Uchiha Sasuke! Gila, ya? Bisa kau percaya, tidak? Sahabatku naksir sama orang yang aku paling benci sedunia. Yah, seandainya dia tadi tidak merampas roti melonku, aku tidak akan menyebutnya orang yang paling kubenci sedunia. Waktu Sakura menceritakan ini padaku, aku ingin menyebarkan semua aib-aib buruknya si Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak tega, soalnya Sakura tadi imut sekali dengan rona merah di wajahnya! Ah, seandainya saja tadi kau lihat wajahnya, Shika, pasti kau berpikiran hal yang sama denganku. Sepertinya Sakura bahagia sekali. Aku turut senang. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan bicara dengan Sasuke."

Shikamaru memperhatikan semburat awan-awan tipis berlatar warna jingga langit sore.

"Langitnya sedang bagus, ya, Ino?" tanpa sadar Shikamaru bertanya. Begitu ia sadar, Shikamaru menyesal telah membuka mulutnya.

"Iya, benar. Kau tahu, Shika, aku sangat suka langit sore, terutama saat-saat seperti ini. Dulu sebelum pindah ke sini, di rumah lamaku, kamarku ada di lantai dua. Jendelanya langsung menghadap ke teluk dan aku senang sekali menonton langit sore dari sana. Apalagi kalau warna ungu dan oranyenya sudah mulai berpadu, aku suka sekali. Lalu ..."

Shikamaru tidak mendengarkan lagi.

Sebenarnya Ino adalah gadis yang baik. Ia menyenangkan, penyabar, pengertian, tidak terlalu menuntut seperti cewek-cewek kebanyakan yang ingin cowok mereka lebih seperti ini atau seperti itu. Ino menerima dirinya apa adanya, memahami semua tabiatnya, bahkan yang paling menyebalkan sekalipun. Ino bahkan membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran memakai piama di rumah ketika gadis itu berkunjung pada suatu Minggu pagi. Shikamaru bahkan belum sempat mandi pagi, tapi gadis itu membiarkannya.

Selain itu, Ino juga pintar masak.

Tapi ... celotehannya ini yang membuat Shikamaru pusing. Kepalanya sakit mendengar Ino bicara panjang lebar tanpa henti. Biasanya gadis itu tidak seperti ini. Pasti mood-nya sedang sangat, sangat, sangat baik sampai ia jadi cerewet seperti ini.

Pasti ada suatu cara, pikir Shikamaru. Ia harus mendiamkan Ino, atau sakit kepala ini tidak akan hilang-hilang.

Dalam gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, tangan Shikamaru mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Ino. Pemuda itu menariknya mendekat, dan ia mencium Ino. Rasanya teramat canggung, karena Shikamaru bukan ahlinya dalam bidang ini, tapi ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang memompa darah lebih cepat ke semua bagian tubuhnya, detaknya berdentum-dentum keras di rongga dada. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir oleh Shikamaru. Ia mengambil resiko dicap sebagai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, atau hal-hal semacam itulah. Atau ditampar Ino, karena bersikap tidak sopan.

Tapi Ino tidak menamparnya.

Gadis itu bahkan terlalu kaget untuk berbuat sesuatu. Ketika akhirnya Shikamaru menarik dirinya, ia memperhatikan wajah Ino.

Merah seperti tomat ranum.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Ino tidak lagi berceloteh. Mengatakan barang sepatah kata pun tidak. Ia malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tas sekolah. Sakit kepala Shikamaru menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Perjalanan pulang itu seketika menjadi sangat, sangat, sangat menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru.

Ah, sekarang malah ia yang berharap mereka tak akan pernah sampai ke tujuan. Dan, waktu sebaiknya berhenti berputar saja sekarang.

.

.

.

... _it's so nice to close your lips with mine._

* * *

[ **f i n.** ]

* * *

 **a/n:** yey akhirnya publish fict lama. Nemuin album Judy Garland dua tahun lalu pas beres-beres gudang dan ... lagu-lagunya ternyata nagih (cries). Yah-Ta-Ta, Yah-Ta-Ta dinyanyikan oleh Bing Crosby sama Judy Garland. _And yes, this fic is based on that song_ (eh jadinya songfict bukan?)


End file.
